


The support of a Companion

by basaltgrrl



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Fanart, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for a fic I wrote years ago!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The support of a Companion




End file.
